Is That A Hickey?
by Ouch Charlie
Summary: Molly finds a hickey on Ginny's neck, left by the one and only Harry Potter


**This is for the challenge 'The Love Bite Challenge' under the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum. Enjoy(: Reviews would be greatly appreciated(:**

"Mollywobbles, were are you going?" Arthur mumbled as he felt Molly get out of bed.

"I'm checking on the kids, love. Go back to sleep." Molly replied as she walked out of the room and took her nightly routine of checking on her kids. Once across the hall, she cracked the door of Ginny's room ever so slightly and peered in, noticing Hermione sleeping and an empty bed. "Ginny." She breathed, feeling her stomach drop at the sight of Ginny's empty bed. Walking back across the hall and into her room, she grabbed her night robe and walked downstairs. Hearing her heart pound as she slowly walked down the creaking stairs, she couldn't help but to think back to when her youngest and only daughter would play hide-and-go seek as a little girl. No matter how much it would freak her out, she could always get a good laugh out of it. But she knew this time would be different, Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore and she most likely wasn't playing hide-and-go seek.

_Thank the lord she's in here._ Molly thought with relief when she noticed that Ginny was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room.

"Ginny, sweetheart, you need to wake up." She said as she violently shook Ginny awake.

"Mum, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ginny mumbled once she woke up, rubbing her eyes lightly as she sat up.

"Getting you to go back to bed, you scared the living daylights out of me," Molly replied, thankful that her only daughter hadn't gotten out. "and watch your language."

"Mum, calm down. Where _exactly _is it that you think I would do?" Ginny asked as she stood up and brushed her hair off to the side, revealing a pink blotch.

"Is that a hickey?" Molly asked, oblivious to the fact that her daughter just asked her a question.

"No, mum." Ginny replied as she quickly tried to cover up the pink mark on her skin, "Who would give me a hickey, anyways?" She added once she was successful at covering it.

"Ginny, we all know you and Harry are dating." Molly said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Fine, it's a hickey." Ginny replied, knowing her mum caught her red handed.

"You're father and I will be having a talk about this in the morning." Molly stated sternly. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears; her daughter had gotten a hickey, and she had so bluntly lied about it.

"B-but Mum, you can't tell _Dad_ about this!" Ginny exclaimed. Of all people, it was her dad that she didn't want to know about her and Harry snogging. _Does she __want__ me to die? _Ginny thought to herself.

"And why is that?" Molly asked as she moved her hands to her hips, shifting her weight over to one foot.

"Mum, he'd know that we _snogged!_" Ginny replied as her cheeks started to turn a dark pink.

"Like he doesn't already know!" Molly stated, her voice rising to a dangerous tone.

"Mum, you can't tell him!" Ginny begged as she put her best pouty face on, which didn't succeed. With being so nervous, it was hard to do what normally would come natural to her.

"I dunno, Gin, I'll think about it… Now go to bed, before I change my mind." Molly replied as she looked at her wristwatch. As much as she wanted to agree with her daughter [she had had the same thing happen to her when she was Ginny's age] she didn't think it should go unnoticed by Arthur. He should know that his daughter was involved with the boy they all considered family, right?

"Thank you, Mum." Ginny replied, relief evident in her voice, as she walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"Don't get your hopes up, dear." Molly replied as she hugged Ginny back and softly chuckled. She knew her daughter thought she wasn't going to tell Arthur, but isn't that what most kids think when their parents say they're 'going to think about it?' Seeing Ginny walk up the stairs, Molly followed her. While she made her way up to the master bedroom, she looked at all the pictures plastered on the walls that hugged the stairwell. All of them brought back so many memories. The one she particularly loved was the picture of the whole Weasley bunch in Egypt. It was one of the first times since Bill left Hogwarts that they were all together as a family. Despite the fact that the twins tried to push Percy into a pyramid, that trip stayed close to her heart.

Once she made her way into the master bedroom, she took off her night robe, slipped into bed and cuddled up next to her husband.

"Mollywobbles?" Arthur mumbled when he felt the weight difference of the bed, opening his eyes and looking at his wife sleepily.

"Hmm?" She replied groggily, trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"What took you so bloody long?" He stated as he wrapped his arm around Molly's waist and pulled her in close.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Molly replied as she kissed her husband and rested her head down onto the bed, close to his body. Watching his wife fall asleep, Arthur kissed her head and also fell asleep.


End file.
